A Volta de Sherlock
by Wingradle
Summary: Uma pequena estória do que ocorreu após a morte de Sherlock; e sua volta.


**Shipper:** Johnlock

**N/A: Essa é minha primeira fic de Sherlock, está curtinha. Não tive uma idéia melhor para o título :s Espero que gostem. Críticas, sugestões, elogios, aceito tudo. **

**A Volta de Sherlock**

Acabara de fazer um ano que Sherlock Holmes havia morrido. Um longo e triste ano, que rendeu para Watson pesadelos no meio da noite. Durante o dia, evitava pensar no acontecido, mas assim que a noite chegava, parecia inevitável pensar em Sherlock e na falta que o amigo fazia.

Durante todo esse tempo, Sarah sempre esteve ao lado do médico, apoiando-o de todas as formas. Tornaram-se muito próximos; a companhia da moça deixava-o muito bem, e vice-versa. Até que Sarah resolveu tomar iniciativa e mostrar para John o que realmente sentia. Apesar de um pouco inseguro, Watson retribuiu o sentimento.

Decidiram morar juntos; há tempos John queria deixar a 221B Baker Street, apenas trazia lembranças da qual queria esquecer. Só não havia feito ainda por receio de deixar Mrs. Hudson sozinha. Alugou um apartamento maior para ele e Sarah, e sempre que possível ia visitar a ex-senhoria.

John conseguiu emprego em um pequeno consultório, deixando o trabalho de _Consulting Detective_ de lado. Não tinha motivos para continuar o trabalho de detetive sem Sherlock.

Em uma segunda-feira de manhã, após uma noite de sono muito bem dormida – algo que não acontecia há muito tempo – John acordou e percebeu que estava atrasado para o trabalho; levantou correndo, tomou banho e se vestiu, ignorando o café da manhã que Sarah tinha preparado.

Saiu correndo pela porta, mas quando ia descer as escadas, ouviu ser chamado:

- John!

Virou-se assim que ouviu o seu nome, tropeçando na escada e deixando cair sua maleta de trabalho, devido ao susto. Conseguiu se segurar do corrimão, mas não conseguia fazer nenhum movimento; sua expressão era de susto, seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua mão tremendo. Seria aquilo possível? Estava sonhando?

A pessoa que o tinha chamado se aproximou, oferecendo-lhe a mão para ajudá-lo a subir as escadas. O médico aceitou a ajuda e, mesmo depois de ter subido as escadas, continuou olhando para a figura do mais alto, ainda com espanto.

Então aquilo era real mesmo? Sherlock Holmes estava vivo! Mas... Por onde ele esteve durante todo esse tempo? Por que não deu notícias? Durante um ano John sofreu pela morte do melhor amigo e de repente tudo mudou. Agora o sentimento de raiva dominada o corpo de Watson; todo esse tempo de sofrimento foi à toa?

- Você... está vivo? – John não sabia o que realmente falar.

- Não é obvio? Ou você acha que sou um fantasma que veio te assombrar?

A piadinha de Sherlock foi a gota d'água para a raiva de John. O mais baixo agarrou o sobretudo de Holmes, empurrando-o contra a parede.

- E você acha engraçado, Holmes? Você fingiu estar morto! Fez pessoas que te amam sofrerem!

- Pessoas que me amam? Você é uma delas, John?

O médico ficou sem saber o que responder. Apenas encarava os olhos claros a sua frente. Sherlock desceu seus lábios ao encontro dos de John, beijando-o, logo sendo correspondido.

A razão de John dizia uma coisa, enquanto seu corpo fazia outra. Sherlock Holmes estava o beijando! Desde quando Sherlock tem contado físico com alguém? E John estava retribuindo o beijo, por quê? A cabeça de John era uma enorme bagunça agora.

Assim que retomou a razão, Watson se soltou de Sherlock e logo em seguida o acertou com um soco no lado esquerdo do rosto. – Isso é por você ter fingindo sua morte! – Holmes cambaleou um pouco, mas se segurou na parede. – E isso é por ter me beijado! – Mais um soco no rosto do mais alto.

Quando se recuperou do soco, Sherlock olhou no fundo dos olhos do médico:

- Você gostou, não é?

- O quê? Está louc...

Holmes não o deixou terminar e tomou os lábios do amigo de novo. Dessa vez o prensou pelos pulsos na parede, para evitar mais um ataque de fúria do menor.

_Desde quando Sherlock se tornou um tarado homossexual?_ – John se perguntou – _E desde quando eu retribuo os beijos dele?_

John Watson achou melhor deixar essas perguntas para depois, sua boca e seus pensamentos estavam ocupados demais com Sherlock.


End file.
